LUCKY DAY
by AnnieSakkie
Summary: Ini adalah hari keberuntungan Naruto. Dimana dia diundang datang ke rumah Sasuke-tetangganya- untuk membantu membuat kue. Apakah kegiatan ini akan berakhir dengan sesuatu yang panas seperti minggu lalu/NaruXFemSasu/STRAIGHT/Skuel dari antara aku tetangga, dan nafsu bejatku/Chap 3 update-EDITED/Full lemon/Last Chap/Baca ulang sudah benar-benar berubah/
1. Chapter 1

**NaruXFemSasu **

**Gender Benner a.k.a STRAIGHT**

**Rated M For Full Lemon Scene**

**OOC berat, Abal, Nista, dan Gajeness.**

**Under 17 out (Bahasa Fulgar dari AWAL hingga AKHIR)**

**Naruto Desclaimer By Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**LUCKY DAY**

**(Skuel Antara Aku, Tetangga. Dan Nafsu Bejat ku)**

**AnnieSakkie**

* * *

_**Enjoy Reading**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

** _Uzumaki's Mansion pukul 8 pagi_**

Ini adalah hari minggu yang tenang bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Duda keren dengan karir dokter ini ingin bermalas-malas selama seharian penuh di kamar. Entah keberuntungan apa yang sedang ada dalam benaknya, hari minggu seperti ini ia mendapat libur. Ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat jarang ia peroleh, pria Uzumaki ini harus memanfaatkannya dengan baik. Sebenarnya banyak rencana yang akan pria kuning ini lakukan, misalnya membereskan kamar, mencuci pakaian dan berbelanja bahan makanan. Namun tenaganya menguap entah karena malas atau lelah.

"Aku akan tidur selama seharian dan tidak akan ada yang menganggu ku. Hoamm." Gumamnya kecil di balik _bad cover _tebal.

Pria kuning ini merentangkan kedua tangan ke udara dan menggeliat seperti cacing pita. Bibir agak tebal itu mendengkur keras layaknya singa jantan. Ia tidak peduli dengan apapun karena tubuhnya butuh isrirahat. Ia merileks kan kedua bahunya yang masih saja terasa kaku padahal ia sudah tertidur cukup lama. Manik biru yang mempesona itu kini terpejam di balik kelopak yang berwarna cokelat. Ia akan meniti tangga khayalan indah lewat mimpi yang akan mengantarkannya dalam tidur yang lelap.

"Selamat tidur, nyem~nyem~nyem." Ia bergumam kecil sembari menyamankan kepala di atas bantal hangat.

Akh, kasur yang empuk dengan aroma lembut dari pengharum ruangan membuat tubuh kaku nya rileks. Terlebih angin yang berhembus dari _air conditioner _seakan membuai kulitnya yang berwarna khas musim panas. Naruto akan segera mengarungi dunia mimpi tetapi bunyi bel membuatnya kembali terjaga.

"TING-TONG!"

"Arrgghhh!" Pekik nya. Sungguh ia sedang ingin istirahat. Tubuhnya sangat lelah seperti kuli bangunan.

"Bisa tidak aku tidur dengan tenang." Protes Naruto kesal lalu melesakkan kepalanya pada bantal. "Pura-pura tidak orang saja." Tandasnya lagi.

"TING-TONG-TING-TONG!"

Naruto tetap bergelung di bawah selimut dan terpejam seolah tidak terganggu oleh tamu tersebut. Beberapa kali bel dengan bunyi klasik itu terdengar keras, namun tidak menggeruskan niat Naruto untuk kembali terlelap. Sungguh, ia tidak bermaksud untuk mengacuhkan seseorang itu, tapi tubuhnya sedang ingin diperhatikan. Ia sangat lelah, bahkan untuk bangun saja rasanya malas.

"…."

Bunyi bel tersebut berhenti. Dan membuat pria pirang ini bernafas lega. Akhirnya tamu tersebut menyerah, Naruto dapat melanjutkan lagi niatnya yang sempat tertunda. Ia menyamankan lagi posisinya di atas bantal. Manik biru jernih nya terpejam erat dan bibir itu mendengkur halus hampir tak terdengar. Akh, cepat sekali pria pirang ini jatuh tertidur. Rupanya ia benar-benar sudah sampai pada batasnya.

Samar-samar terdengar suara perempuan yang memanggil nama Naruto "Naruto Ojii-San."

Pria kuning ini menggeliat kecil dalam tidurnya. Akh, lagi-lagi ada yang menganggu istirahatnya. Biarlah, mungkin itu hanya imajinasi.

"Naruto Ojii-San. Bangun lah." Naruto mengubah posisi tidurnya dengan memeluk guling panjang. Alisnya mengerut, merasa sedikit tergangggu oleh suara tersebut. Apa kah itu hantu?

"Woi Ojii-San. Bangun lah. Kenapa kau malas sekali." Kini bukan hanya suara wanita saja yang ia dengar namun tangan halus dan kecil menyentuhi pipinya. Tapi kenapa lama-lama terasa sakit ya? Apa hantu perempuan ini menggunakan kuku panjang nya untuk menggores kulit pria pirang ini.

"Oh _God. _Dia benar-benar pemalas seperti beruang madu. _Fuck._" Kini telinga Naruto sedikit panas mendengar umpatan tersebut. Apa-apaan hantu ini kenapa dirinya di samakan dengan beruang. Benar-benar hantu sialan!

Binner biru seindah shappire itu terbuka sempurna saat ia merasakan tendangan keras di atas perutnya. Rasa sakit menjalar hebat, membuat perutnya melilit dan ingin muntah.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini. Siapa yang menendang perut ku. Sial." Naruto berteriak keras. Ia sedang enak-enak tidur, Entah siapa itu mendendang perutnya. Memangnya ini perut karet yang lentur.

"Cih—kau pemalas sekali Ojii-San." Protes gadis kecil berkaca mata berdiri angkuh di samping ranjang. Manik biru jernih tersebut, mengecil seolah yang ia lihat adalah hantu.

Sarada memutar matanya malas dan kesal. "Jangan melihat ku seperti hantu, Ojii-San." Ketusnya.

"Sarada-Chan." Naruto sedikit meragukan pengelihatannya. Apakah benar gadis cantik ini adalah anak tetangganya. Tapi wajah angkuh itu memang sangat identik dengan Sarada.

"Ya." Sahut Sarada singkat seolah tidak merasa bersalah dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

"Kenapa kau ada di kamarku!" Pekik Naruto tinggi. Kesal karena tidurnya terganggu oleh setan kecil ini. Apalagi tendangan pada perutnya. Uhft..ia harap tidak terjadi masalah disana. Misalnya pendarahan pada lambung.

Sarada mendecih kecil dengan tangan yang bersedekap di atas dada. "Aku sudah memencet bel mu berulang kali hingga bosan. Kau pasti berpura-pura tidak ada di rumah kan."

Naruto tersenyum kering, merasa bodoh karena tebakan anak ini benar-benar tepat. "Ti..tidak seperti itu. Uhmm—aku sedang tidur pulas. Kau tahu, aku lelah karena pasien dan—" Pria ini menggaruk surai pirangnya seperti monyet kurang kerjaan. Ia berpikir keras, sebaiknya dia membuat alasan seperti apa.

Gadis cantik keturunan dari Sasuke dan Neji tersebut memutar biji onix nya sekali lagi karena kesal. Ia tahu bahwa paman mesum ini - menurutnya- sedang berbohong. Memangnya mata hitam ini tidak tahu dusta apa yang Naruto ucapkan. Tapi ya sudahlah, ia hanya di tugaskan oleh mamanya untuk memanggil paman malas ini untuk datang ke mansionnya " Paman disuruh mama ke rumah."

Gerakan menggaruk rambut yang di lakukan Naruto berhenti. "Apa kau bilang?"

Sarada mendengus. Paman ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Sudah malas, sekarang tuli. Kenapa juga mama cantik nya mengundang pria ini kerumah. "Kau di suruh kerumah sekarang." Ulangnya lagi tidak ikhlas.

Ekspresi Naruto yang seolah mengatakan 'Aku tidak dengar' membuat gadis kecil ini ingin sekali menonjok wajah bodohnya. Dia dokter malah terlihat seperti pasien sakit jiwa. "Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi paman."

"Sarada-Chan. Kau tidak sedang bercanda khan?"

"…"

"…"

"Anak manis, kenapa kau diam. Ayo jawab pertanyaan paman." Naruto membungkuk sambil menggesek telapak nya seperti penjilat.

"Aku tidak suka panggilan itu." Jawab Sarada ketus. Wajah Naruto benar-benar membuatnya mual. Apa-apaan dengan wajah itu. Ia malah seperti paman mesum.

"Baiklah. Aku serius. Mama mu mengundang ku ke rumah?"

"Hn."

"Sekarang."

"Hn."

"Kau tidak membohongi ku kan?"

"Hn."

Wajah Naruto yang tertekuk kini bersinar. Ada apa gerangan, Sasuke-Chan mengundangnya datang ke rumah. Apa mama muda itu akan mengajaknya bersenang-senang seperti minggu lalu. Membayangkan wajah datar yang minim ekpresi itu memohon penis dan bersemu merah, membuat jantung Naruto dag-dig-dung tidak karuan. Mengingat hal-hal itu tanpa menunggu lama memorinya berputar cepat dimana dirinya dulu mencumbui tubuh indah itu di atas ranjang empuk. 'Adik kecil' manis yang ada dalam celana mulai bangun dari tidur nya. Mesumnya...

Sarada memukul keras kepala kuning milik Naruto karena gadis cantik nan pintar ini tahu bahwa Naruto sedang membayangkan hal-hal yang jorok. Lihat saja wajah itu. Mirip sekali dengan pelaku pemerkosaan. Sekali lagi ia bertanya-tanya kenapa mama nya mau berteman dengan tetangga yang mesum ini.

"Aww—sakit. Dasar setan ke—" Naruto segera membungkam mulutnya setelah tahu, ia mengucapkan kata yang salah.

Sarada berjengit. "Apa kata paman?!"

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa. Baiklah aku akan bersiap kerumah mu."

Sarada melirik sinis ke arah Naruto. "Paman mengataiku setan kecil?"

Naruto merinding melihat mata bulat yang besar berubah menjadi sipit dan mengerikan. " tidak bilang apa-apa. Sungguh." Pria pirang ini menggelengkan kepalanya hingga hampir putus dari lehernya.

"Baiklah." Sarada menghela nafas panjang. Lalu menoleh kearah Naruto dengan bibir melengkungan seringaian setan. "Cepat ke mansion ku atau akau akan bilang pada mama kalau paman tidak ada di rumah" perintahnya mutlak lalu pergi keluar kamar.

"O..oke." Naruto gelagapan. Benar-benar anak kecil yang mengerikan. Masih bocah saja sudah membuat takut, bagaimana kalau gadis itu sudah dewasa. Sialan.

Setelah memastikan setan cilik itu lenyap dari kamarnya. Naruto menjerit kecil dan bergoyang samba.

"Yeeiyyyyy~!"

Sarada yang mendengar jeritan ababil Naruto dari lantai bawah hanya mendengus kecil dan tetap berjalan tenang.

"Cih—dasar paman bodoh." Umpatnya. Ini sih benar-benar keturunan murni dari Uchiha. Kecil-kecil sudah pandai mengumpat.

* * *

**_Uchiha's Mansion pukul 10 pagi_**

Seorang wanita berkulit putih pucat terlihat asyik dengan adonan kue di balik konter dapur. Dengan sangat terampil jemari lentiknya menimbang tepung dan mentega lalu meletakkan pada baskom. Sepertinya bahan yang tadi masih kurang dan bermaksud membuat baru. Pinggul ramping yang memiliki lengkungan sempurna terlihat bergoyang kecil. Bunyi dentingan dari oven membuat mama muda ini berjengit. Meletakkan baskon yang penuh akan tepung dan mentega, ia melangkahkan kaki menuju aroma sedap yang berasal dari pemanggang.

"Sepertinya sudah matang. Akan ku lihat dulu." Ucapnya lalu membuka pintu kecil pada pemaganggang. Warna kue sejenis muffin itu sudah menjadi coklat keemasan. Menandakan kue mungil ini sudah matang dengan sempurna.

Wajah datar itu sumringah, akhirnya kue buatannya matang dan hasilnya tidak mengecewakan.

"_Perfect._" Pujinya senang lalu mengambil sisa kue dari dalam oven dengan penjepit (Saya tidak tahu apa namanya).

Sasuke meninggalkan kue yang baru matang itu pada meja makan lalu sibuk kembali dengan adonan. Akh, mama muda ini sedang asyik membuat kue rupanya.

**.**

**.**

Naruto, clingak-clinguk seperti orang idiot di depan pintu mansion yang terdapat tanda kipas di depannya (lagi-lagi saya tidak tahu trandmark klan Hyuga itu seperti apa, jadi saya pakai tanda Uchiha saja, ya). Ia sudah mengetuk pintu berkali-kali namun belum juga ada yang membuka kan. Naruto melihat penampilannya sekali lagi. Kaos polo warna hitam, celana jeans belel berwarna biru muda serta jam tangan mahal yang melingkari tangannya. Oke, tidak ada yang patut di cemaskan dari penampilannya. Ia terlihat sangat _awesome _walaupun hanya berbalut pakaian santai. Ia memiliki wajah yang tampan dan senyuman menggoda tentu itu adalah hal positif yang akan menarik perhatian kan. Oh, jangan lupakan sepasang manik yang berwarna biru sebening lautan dan kulit kecoklatan dengan warna hangat, membuat Naruto seperti pangeran kesiangan yang tersesat di dunia nyata.

"Akh, Aku lupa membawakan bunga," Pekiknya kecil karena hal penting yang harusnya ia bawa, justru ia malah melupakannya. Ia ingin membuat kejutan kecil dengan tangan yang penuh akan buket bunga malah ia datang dengan tangan kosong.

Ia melirik taman bunga kecil yang ada di halaman depan. Bunga mawar beragam jenis dan warna terlihat tumbuh di sana. Naruto tersenyum ganjil. Mungkin dia akan memetik beberapa tangkai dan Sasuke tidak akan menyadarinya. Benar juga, lagi pula bunga di sana berjumlah banyak. Mengambil satu atau 3 tangkai tidak akan ketahuan.

"Hehehehe." Naruto cengengesan. Dengan langkah kecil ia berjalan kearah himpunan bunga berwarna-warni itu. Ia bingung akan memetik warna yang mana. Ada putih, merah, kuning dan masih banyak lagi. Akh, mungkin mawar merah terlihat romantis. Pasti Sasuke-Chan yang cantik itu akan terkejut dan senang. Bagaimanapun wanita pasti akan terharu bila di bawakan bunga.

"Siapa Disana!"

Tubuh Naruto kaku. Ternyata ia sudah ketahuan padahal belum satu tangkai pun mawar ada di tangannya.

Naruto membalikan punggungnya. Akh, gadis cilik itu yang mempergokinya. Sialan.

"Hehehe—Sarada-Chan" Naruto nyering lebar dengan wajah berkeringat.

"Naruto Ojii-San. Apa yang paman lakukan di taman?"

Pria dari Uzumaki ini cengengesan. "Aku hanya sedang mengamati bunga saja kok. Ternyata koleksi mawar mama mu banyak juga."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Kau kira aku akan mengambil bunga mama mu. yang benar saja, Hahaha."

"Hn. Aku sempat curiga habis wajah paman mirip pencuri sih."

Naruto kicep. Ternyata berdebat dengan setan kecil ini sungguh merepotkan.

"Apa kau bilang. Ya sudah lah. Mana mama mu?" Ucap Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sungguh berlama-lama dengan gadis ini membuatnya kesal.

"Mama ku ada di dalam."

"..."

"Paman mau masuk apa menunggu disini?"

"Tentu saja aku harus masuk. Lagi pula di sini panas."

"Menyuruh orang yang akan mencuri mawar mama ku masuk kedalam, aku tidak yakin."

"Arrggghh!" Naruto menggeram rendah. Setan kecil ini. Selalu saja mempermainkan orang dewasa. Bagaimana Sasuke bisa betah mempunyai anak kurang ajar seperti ini.

"Lalu aku harus apa?"

"Karena paman sudah di tunggu mama, aku memperbolehkan paman masuk." Naruto bernafas lega. Akhirnya urusan nya dengan setan kecil itu selesai juga. Ia tidak pernah menyangka di umurnya yang sudah matang ini, rupanya ia bisa juga di permainkan seorang bocah.

"Terima kasih Sarada-Chan."

Sarada menutup pintu setelah Naruto masuk kedalam. "Hn. Paman di suruh mama langsung ke dapur saja."

"Ke dapur?" Alis Naruto mengeryit bingung. "Kenapa harus di dapur?"

Sarada menoleh dengan wajah malas. "Aku tidak tahu paman. Mama menyuruh ku begitu." Lalu melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Hei—mau kemana kau. Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku."

Sarada mendecih lalu menolehkan kepalanya pada sang tetangga menyebalkan "Cck—ada apa lagi sih paman?"

"Antarkan aku masuk kesana, aku tidak tahu tempatnya."

"Bukan kah paman sudah pernah kemari." Jawab Sarada ketus lalu melanjutkan lagi jalannya yang sempat terhenti.

Naruto merengut kesal. Sungguh gadis yang sangat pemalas. Tidak menghormati orang yang lebih tua malah bersikap kurang ajar. Tidak tahu apa, disini dia adalah seorang tamu. Dan tamu adalah raja. Sekali lagi Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Merasa percuma ngomel-ngomel tidak jelas. Lebih baik dia segera menuju ke dapur sesuai dengan perintah. Mungkin wanita cantik itu membutuhkan bantuannya. Akh, semoga ia mendapat imbalan yang setimpal. Berakhir dengan mengocok kejantanan, misalnya.

"Sasuke aku datang~" pekiknya kecil dengan wajah merona merah. Dalam otak nya itu sudah penuh akan khayalan mesum tentang tubuh pasrah Sasuke dalam tindihannya.

**.**

**.**

Naruto merasa ini adalah hari keberuntungannya. Dimana ia bisa diundang ke mansion milik tetangganya lalu kini ia di suguhi oleh pemandangan pinggul wanita cantik yang sedang bergoyang kecil. Manik biru Naruto mengerling genit pada sepasang kaki jenjang yang mulus tanpa cacat. Sungguh bahkan lalat pun akan tergelincir jatuh, bila berada di atasnya. Perlahan dan pelan arah pandang pria tampan ini naik ke atas. Naruto meneguk ludah, melihat dua gudukan besar yang masih tersembunyi di balik rok pendek. Uh, pantat seksi itu tercetak jelas sekali. Pria berambut kuning ini menutupi selangkangannya yang terasa ketat karena si adik kecil mulai menunjukan kegagahan nya.

"Sialan. Dia benar-benar menggoda ku rupanya." Gumam Naruto kecil pada diri sendiri lalu mengusap keringat yang menetes dari dahi. Baru melihatnya tertutup saja sudah membuatnya berkeringat, apalagi bila wanita itu telanjang bulat.

"Kuso. Penis ku ereksi. Sialan. Turunlah bodoh." Bisiknya sembari menenangkan diri agar tidak berdikir mesum. Apalagi benda kecil yang mulai mengeras ini harus segera di alihkan perhatiannya.

"Hei, Sasuke." Sapa Naruto setelah dekat. Bahu mungil Sasuke terangkat naik sedikit lalu menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah datang Naruto. Sejak kapan?" Sasuke menaruh adonan kue pada tempatnya lalu meletakkan pada oven.

"Yah. Baru saja. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Naruto berbasa-basi sedikit untuk mencairkan suasana.

Wanita cantik dengan marga Uchiha ini mengusap peluh yang menetes dari dahinya. "Aku sedang membuat kue."

Naruto mengangguk kecil seolah mengerti. "Wah—kau bisa membuat kue. Pasti rasanya enak."

"Hn. Tidak begitu enak kok. Kau bisa mencicipinya bila mau." Sasuke menunjuk kue muffin yang telah matang pada Naruto.

"Kue yang bagus. Warna nya cantik." Puji Naruto jujur lalu mengambil kue itu dan memasukkan nya pada mulut.

Sasuke memandang Naruto yang terlihat antusias memakan kue buatannya. Harap-harap cemas mendengar komentar apa yang akan ia dengar.

Naruto menguyah kue dengan banyak telur itu perlahan. Rasa kue ini enak dan manisnya pas, sehingga tidak membuat kenyang dan mual. Terlebih kue ini lembut dan seakan meleleh di lidah.

"Kue mu enak."

Wajah Sasuke suemringah. "Benarkah? Kau tidak membohongi ku."

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku tidak bohong. Kuenya benar-benar enak. Kau sudah mencicipinya?"

"Belum. Aku tidak sempat mencicipinya."

Pria dengan kaos polo hitam ini mendekat "Kalau begitu cobalah."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa. Kau tidak suka dengan kue buatan mu?"

Sasuke menggeleng kecil lalu mengangkat tangannya ke udara. "Tangan ku kotor dan aku belum mencucinya. Paham."

"Aku bisa melakukan ini padamu." Naruto mengarahkan kue muffin kecil itu pada mulut Sasuke. Iris hitam milik wanita itu mengecil. Merasa sangat terkejut melihat kelakuan Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Naruto nyengir lebar. "Aku menyuapi mu. Tangan mu kotor kan. Kalau begitu gigitlah."

Sasuke merona merah. Memilih pasrah ia membuka mulutnya lalu menggigit kue itu dalam potongan kecil. Entah karena lidahnya yang bermasalah atau sibuk meredam detak jantungnya. Rasa kue itu terasa hambar di mulutnya.

"Sudah?" Tanya Naruto setelah mendapati Sasuke terdiam cukup lama.

Sasuke mengangguk enggan membuka suara. "Bagaimana. Rasanya enak kan?"

"Iya. Rasanya enak." Jawab Sasuke lalu menundukan kepala. Ia merasa sangat malu bila si tatap sedekat itu dengan seseorang.

Alis Naruto terangkat menyaksikan perubahan warna kulit dari wanita ini. Kulit yang semula putih cenderung pucat itu kini merona merah. Naruto bertanya-tanya. Apakah wanita cantik ini sedang demam. Dengan inisiatif ingin memeriksa suhu tubuh Sasuke. Ia menuntun wanita Uchiha ini menatap wajahnya.

"Sasuke. Kau demam. Wajahmu merah sekali. Kau tidak sedang sakit kan?"

Sasuke diam tidak memberi respon. Naruto mulai memberanikan diri menyentuh dahi itu dengan telapak tangannya.

"Na..Naruto?" Sasuke terkejut.

"Uhmm—dahi mu dingin tidak panas. Bagaimana dengan lehermu?"

Tangan dingin Naruto terasa aneh saat berada di leher jenjangnya. Terlebih rabaan kecil di bagian belakang telingan membuat Sasuke geli.

"Enggh—" Lenguh Sasuke kecil tanpa sadar.

Naruto tidak menulikan pendengarannya dari rintihan kecil yang Sasuke layangkan. Ia sedang asyik dengan kegiatannya yaitu meraba leher putih mulus itu dengan sensual.

"Di sini sedikit hangat. Bagaimana kalau yang sini?" Naruto bermonolog sendiri dengan telapak yang semakin aktif meraba.

Kepala Sasuke menggeleng kecil dengan bibir tergigit meredam desahan. Sungguh ia merasa sangat geli bila di sentuh bagian itu. "Ssshh—akh." Akhirnya suara yang ia tahan mati-matian lolos dari mulutnya. "Na..Naruto. Akh."

Mata biru Naruto terbuka lebar. Bibirnya menganga melihat wajah Sasuke menjadi bertambah merah dan tubuhnya merosot hampir terjatuh ke lantai bawah.

"Glup." Tegukan air liur terasa sangat berat membasahi kerongkongan. Wajah itu akhirnya menunjukan wujudnya. Naruto menuntun Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya. Kemeja putih Sasuke sedikit tersikap hingga memperlihatkan belahan dada yang menggoda. Rupanya aksi memeriksa suhu tubuh ala Naruto sudah merambah hingga ke bagian dada.

"Maafkan aku Sasu. Aku hanya memeriksa mu. Karena terlalu berkonsentrasi, jadi aku tidak melihat keadaan mu." Kilahnya dengan menggaruk kepala. Pose tidak bersalah yang di buat-buat. "Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

Sasuke terlihat tenang membenahi pakaian nya yang berantakan. Ia sadar Naruto sudah menyentuh bagian-bagian yang tidak semestinya, tapi kenapa ia malah menikmatinya. Rabaan dan sensasi geli yang menggetarkan itu, membuatnya terlena.

"Aku juga minta maaf karena tidak menghentikan mu." Ucap Sasuke pelan.

Naruto menjadi semakin bersalah melihat Sasuke yang hanya diam tidak berani menatap wajahnya. Naruto memang pria lemah terhadap ransangan seksual. Tanpa ia sadari ia akan berbuat sesuatu yang diluar logika bila sedang ingin menjamah. Nalurinya sebagai laki-laki kesepian begitu liar di dalam dada. Apalagi melihat tubuh molek Sasuke yang seolah menggodanya. Dibenak Naruto, Sasuke yang hanya diam tidak melakukan apa-apa akan terlihat seperti penari striptise yang mengajaknya bergoyang. Khayalan nakal akan Sasuke sudah begitu besar sehingga mendorongnya berbuat senonoh pada tetangganya.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku Sasuke. Semua terjadi begitu saja—" Sesal Naruto jujur dengan wajah bersalah. Sasuke tetap diam tidak menjawab. Dalam benak Sasuke pun sebenarnya ia sangat merindukan sentuhan lembut suaminya. Ciuman hangat dan belaian mesra sudah lama dia tidak merasakannya. Naruto pernah menganggahinya dan ia akui itu adalah atas permintaannya. Entah kenapa mengingat wajah panas dan sentuhan sensual yang Naruto lakukan membuat nafsu Sasuke sedikit terpompa.

Dengan perlahan dan lembut jemari lentik Sasuke menyusuri lekuk wajah sempurna milik Naruto. Rambut pirang yang lembut, mata biru indah yang membiusnya, pipi dengan garis yang mempesona, bibir seksi yang mengeluarkan desahan serta dagu yang lancip. Akh, sungguh sempurna sosok itu. Ahirnya Sasuke tahu kenapa ia dapat jatuh dalam pesona Naruto, karena pria ini memiliki wajah yang sangat mempesona.

Naruto terdiam seperti patung. Sentuhan jemari milik Sasuke membuat jantung terpompa cepat. Nafanya tersengal akibat nafsu besar yang menggerogoti kewarasan nya. "Ssshh—Sasu..keh." Lenguhan rendah lolos dari bibir Naruto.

Sasuke mengusap dada bidang milik Naruto yang tersembunyi di balik kaos polo. Mengusapnya perlahan dengan gerakan ringan dan itu sukses membuat Naruto merinding. "Sasu—Hen..hentikan. Engh." Naruto mencoba menghentikan rabaan sensual yang Sasuke lakukan dengan mencengkal tangannya. Manik birunya terlihat sayu dan menggelap akibat hasrat tinggi yang ingin di selesaikan.

Sasuke mendekat lalu berbisik di telinga Naruto dengan desah mesra "Kau mau aku benar-benar berhenti. Hn?" Mata Naruto terpejam sempurna saat ia rasa jilatan basah terasa di telinganya apalagi nafas hangat Sasuke membuat nya panas dingin.

"Enggh—" Naruto mengangguk kecil tanpa bisa menjawab.

"Baiklah. Aku akan berhenti." Sasuke menarik wajahnya dari telinga Naruto. Satu kecupan mesra berlabuh disana.

Nafas pemuda pirang ini tersengal dengan wajah panas yang pastinya kini memerah. Tindakan yang Sasuke lakukan walaupun kecil sanggup membuatnya bernafsu seperti ini. Sasuke memang sangat tahu akan kelemahannya.

"Hah..hah..hah Sa..Sasuke." Panggil Naruto tersengal dan tersendat.

"Ada apa, hm?"

Dengan segera Naruto memeluk Sasuke dalam dekapan hangat dan berbisik kecil di telinganya.

"_Fuck._ Kau membuatku panas Suke." Lidah basah Naruto menjilat lembut telinga memerah Sasuke. "Dan penis ku berdiri akibat perbuatanmu. Kau harus menyelesaikan ini."

Bukannya marah dan keberatan dengan kelakukan tidak senonoh yang Naruto lakukan, Sasuke malah tersenyum seolah tertantang.

"Kau mau aku seperti apa. Mengocok, menjilat, meremas, atau memasukan kedalam vagina ku heh?"

Meraba bibir tipis milik Sasuke perlahan lalu memasukkan jemarinya dengan tidak sabaran. Ia mengaduk-aduk isi dalam rongga hangat itu.

"Nnhh..enghh." Sasuke melenguh rendah. Alisnya mengkerut dengan ekspresi kesakitan. Dengan sedikit kasar jemari Naruto menarik lidah basah Sasuke keluar dari mulutnya.

"Akh." pekik wanita ini kecil dan terkesan memikmati.

"Aku ingin benda kecil ini yang memijat penis ku. Kau tahu, kau sangat pintar dalam men-service penis ku, Sasuke?"

Wanita cantik ini hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Apakah itu termasuk pujian. Sasuke sedikit tersanjung dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu—" Naruto menurunkan celananya hingga batang ereksi yang semula kecil berubah panjang dan besar itu terlihat. "Lakukan sekarang!" perintahnya mutlak lalu duduk di atas meja makan.

Sasuke meneguk ludah berulang kali melihat penis panjang itu terancung di wajahnya. Aroma ini benar-benar menyengat seolah menghipnotisnya. Ia ingin melumat habis benda panjang itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sasuke-Chan kenapa diam. Kau mau ini kan?" tunjuk Naruto pada penisnya lalu menggoyangkan batang itu dengan pelan.

Wanita cantik ini hanya mengangguk seolah jiwanya sudah terbang tinggi entah kemana.

"Bagus. Ayo manjakan dia sekarang. Dia membutuhkan bantuan mu." Ucap Naruto percaya diri lalu menuntun penisnya memasuki mulut hangat Sasuke yang kini basah oleh tetes saliva.

Secara halus dan lembut Sasuke mengecup mesra puncak penis Naruto yang tergenang oleh tetes pelumas. Rasa yang getir dan nikmat. Sasuke sangat merindukan rasa serta aroma ini.

"Enghh—" lenguh Naruto pelan.

Dengan irama konstan dan tepat, Sasuke menaikan kepalanya naik-turun di atas batang ereksi dengan banyak urat itu. Mengerucutkan mulutnya, ia menghisap semua yang ada di sana. Bunyi becek antara saliva dan precum melebur membuat nya semakin kalap.

"Ssshh—yah. Hangat." Desis Naruto dengan mata terpejam sempurna. Kehangatan ini sungguh membuatnya terlena. Dengan telaten Naruto menuntun tangan Sasuke yang menganggur untuk menyentuh dua bola miliknya yang terlihat membengkak. Sasuke mengerling pada Naruto yang berada di atas, ulasan senyum menawan yang Naruto berikan membuat Sasuke mengikuti arahan dari pria pirang itu.

"Akhn..Sasu..keh." Desah lolos kembali dari bibir basah Naruto yang terbuka. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat menerima rangsangan yang Sasuke berikan. Ini tidak akan lama. Sebentar lagi ia akan menembakan sperma panas ke dalam rongga lembab ini.

"Slurph..slurph..Mmpph." Sasuke melenguh kecil di tengah kulumnya. Dengan nakal Naruto mulai meraba payudaranya yang masih terbungkus kemeja.

"Sial. Akh..aku akan keluar." Umpat pria kuning ini kesal karena ia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama. Terpaan kenikmatan ini membuatnya pasrah. Apalagi betapa mulut kecil ini sungguh pintar dalam menghisap penisnya. Pantat Naruto yang semula terduduk manis di atas meja kini mulai aktif bergerak.

"Engh..mmphh." Sasuke mengeryit tidak nyaman. Sungguh gerakan yang Naruto lakukan tidak lah pelan. Penis itu bergerak cepat seolah memperkosanya. Sasuke keualahan, bertetes-tetes liur meluncur jatuh membasahi leher serta dadanya. Namun itu malah membuat pria kuning itu bersemangat. Wajah sekarat Sasuke membakar habis kewarasannya.

"Engh..Sasu sayang aku akan keluar. Akh." Naruto mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya yang luar biasa itu. Bahkan kini Sasuke tidak lagi bergerak karena Naruto sudah mendominasinya. Perutnya mual dan rongga dalam mulutnya seolah rusak akibat aksi brutal Naruto dalam mencari kepuasan.

"Mmmpphh." Sasuke mengeryit saat Naruto menjambak rambut panjangnya.

"Engghh—Akh. Keluar. Akh." Gerakan Naruto berhenti saat tembakan besar sperma meluncur bebas kedalam mulut hangat yang menyelingkupi penisnya.

"Ha..hah..hah..kau hebat." Nafas Naruto tersengal namun dirinya puas akibat hasratnya sudah ia selesaikan.

Tubuh Sasuke merosot begitu saja pada lantai. Mulut itu kini terasa asin akibat sperma yang menggenang disana.

"Sasuke kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto lalu menuntun wajah Sasuke menatapnya.

"Glup." Pria pirang ini meneguk ludahnya lagi. Akh, berapa seksi nya wajah wanita ini. Mata yang sayu, rambut awut-awutan, serta bibir basah dan jejak sperma yang menetes hingga ke dagu.

"Hah..hah..tidak." jawab Sasuke dengan nafas memburu. Ia lelah dan mulurnya kram akibat tindakan Naruto yang memeperkosanya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis lalu membisikan sesuatu di telinga Sasuke.

"Ini belum berakhir. Kau tahu masksudku kan?" tanya pria pirang ini dengan seringai mengerikan.

"Kau benar-benar pelacur Sasuke. _Fuck_." Lenguh rendah Naruto menggaung di sudut dapur.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**TBC**

**. **

**Helooo Minna saia buat skuelnya nih. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa aku potong adegan lemonnya.**

**Yah, aku sempat update fic baru dengan judul Neighbor's wife dengan sangat terpaksa-lagi- aku harus hapus karena akan merasa fic itu akan menjadi drama yang panjang.**

**Sedangkan aku masih punya banyak utang yang belum aku bayar pada para readers. Misalnya Hamil, eh dll**

**Oke. Sebelumnya terima kasih ya udah pada review di fic ku yang antara, aku, tetangga dan nafsu bejatku**

**Berkat dukungan kalian aku bikin skuelnya deh, Semoga syuka.**

**Oke, akhir kata REVIEW ne…**


	2. Chapter 2

**NaruXFemSasu **

**Gender Benner a.k.a STRAIGHT**

**Rated M For Full Lemon Scene**

**OOC berat, Abal, Nista, dan Gajeness.**

**Under 17 out (Bahasa Fulgar dari AWAL hingga AKHIR)**

**Naruto Desclaimer By Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**LUCKY DAY**

**(Skuel Antara Aku, Tetangga, Dan Nafsu Bejat ku)**

**AnnieSakkie**

* * *

**_Enjoy Reading_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Uchiha Sasuke's Mansion pukul 11 siang_**

"Ini belum berakhir. Kau tahu maksud kan? Tanya Naruto dengan senyum lebar di wajah rupawannya. Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan.

Ingin rasanya menolak tapi tubuhnya sudah panas dingin tidak karuan. Biarlah dia berbuat dosa dengan kenikmatan duniawi seperti ini. Salahkan saja suami gondrong yang belum juga pulang dari dinas. Entah apa yang di lakukan suami tercintanya hingga betah berlama-lama pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan anak perempuan manis yang setiap hari bertanya 'kapan ayah pulang'. Apakah tubuh artis wanita lebih indah ketimbang kebersamaan keluarga. Tapi biar lah dia tidak akan berpikir macam-macam karena saat ini dia memiliki tetangga tampan yang bergelar dokter dan tentunya bisa membuat Sasuke puas. Itu adalah point utamanya. Tidak peduli dia seperti pelacur yang mengemis kejantanan atau apapun yang membuatnya terlihat murah. Dia hanya manusia biasa yang tidak bisa lepas yang namanya bisikan setan. Lebih baik begini ketimbang mastrubasi yang hanya akan membuatnya lelah dan tidak puas.

Telapak besar dan hangat milik Naruto mengelus lembut kulit wajah Sasuke yang putih mulus.

"Apa yang kau risaukan, heh?" tanya Naruto dengan suara rendah yang membuat gendang telinganya bergetar. Akh, sungguh suara yang menandakan bahwa pria ini sudah menyerah pada nafsu besarnya.

Lagi-lagi kepala yang di tumbuhi surai hitam kebirauan halus itu menggelang kecil. "Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab wanita ini pelan dan tenang. Bagaimana pun dia harus menahan hasrat untuk di cumbuhi dengan sekuat tenaga. Dia harus tetap terlihat bagai wanita yang malu-malu tapi mau dan membuat pria ini frustasi lalu mengemis kenikmatan.

Bibir lembut nan basah milik Naruto mengecup ringan dahi putih yang tertutup poni panjang. Ciuman melayang itu perlahan turun ke bagian kelopak, hidung, pipi, dagu dan terakhir bibir. Saling menempel bibir yang sama-sama kenyal itu, Naruto berbisik

"Aku sudah tidak tahan."

Manik biru seindah batu shapirre tidak bergeser sedikit pun dari wajah cantik milik Sasuke yang terlihat pasrah akan pesona nya. Sepasang obisidian gelap tersembunyi di balik kelopak yang berwarna putih pucat. Bibir cerry merah yang merekaj itu membuka sensual namun terkesan lembut dan indah. Wanita ini benar-benar sudah membuat otaknya tidak beres. Apalagi tubuh seindah biola itu seakan menarik semua kewarasannya. Benar-benar malaikat penyebar dosa yang luar biasa. Kenapa semua hal yang menyesatkan terlihat lebih indah dan menggoda.

"Kau menikmatinya Sasuke." Tanya Naruto lalu membuka kancing kemeja yang sudah berantakan milik wanita cantik yang sudah terhipnotis tersebut. Pria berambut kuning ini membuang begitu saja kemeja berbahan katun ke lantai. Tegukan ludah terasa berat saat meluncur dari kerongkongan keringnya. Curulen biru itu menggelap akan hasrat dan tidak bergeser pada sosok yang ada di pangkuannya.

Hemparan kulit putih bak susu segar itu seakan menyuruh Naruto untuk menyesapnya. Leher mulus jenjang dengan rambut yang menjutai di sampingnya, belahan dada indah yang penuh serta perut datar bak artis yang ada di iklan suplemen pelangsingan.

Wajah putih pucat milik Sasuke bersemu merah seperti orang demam. Jantungnya berdetak kencang karena gugup dan gelisah. Keringat dinginnya perlahan meluncur dari dahinya. Terlebih manik hitam itu memantul wajah Naruto yang melihat tubuhnya tanpa jeda.

"Na..Naruto." panggil Sasuke bermaksud menyadarkan pria lain yang di sana.

Naruto terperanjat kecil lalu menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba saja kering. Senyum elegan terpeta jelas di wajah rupawannya.

"Maafkan aku. Kau benar-benar cantik membuat ku terpesona." Puji Naruto lalu menyingkap rambut yang menjuntai panjang. Ia hirup aroma mints segar yang menguar di leher putih tersebut.

"Kau harum sekali apa kau mandi dengan parfum, hm?" tanya Naruto entah sadar apa tidak. Hidung bangir kecokelatan nya sibuk memindah aroma memabukkan itu kedalam otaknya. Mengingat dan tidak akan melupakannya. Karena mulai hari ini hanya aroma ini yang menjadi favoritnya. Tangan besar milik Naruto mulai mengelus punggung mulus Sasuke.

"Ssshh…enghh." Dan itu sukses membuat wanita cantik itu menggeliat tidak nyaman dan mulut mendesis layaknya ular.

Jilatan basah dan ringan terasa dingin di leher yang berwarna putih itu. Apakah Naruto akan membuat tanda lagi seperti minggu lalu.

"Akh..unghh..ja..jangan buat tanda. Akh." Rengek Sasuke manja dengan sangat tidak jelas. Ia menggeleng kecil seolah apa yang Naruto lakukan membuatnya kesal.

Dengan kasar Naruto menghentikan pergerakan kepala Sasuke dengan menjambak kecil surai hitam itu.

"Awww..itaii Naru."

"Berhenti berontak Sasuke." Ucap pria pirang ini mutlak lalu kembali menjatuhkan kecupan hangat di lehernya. "Ku mohon."

Bibir tipis Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan samar. Ia menundukan kepala hingga bertatapan dengan wajah tampan sang tetangga.

"Gomen. Aku akan menurut." Jawab wanita berkulit pucat ini lalu meraup bibir agak tebal milik Naruto yang membuatnya lapar.

Tubrukan bibir yang sengaja itu semakin panas dan menggairahkan. Keduanya saling meliuk kan lidah seoalh tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Sasuke mengeryit kecil. Akh, rongga lembab miliknya terasa geli saat lidah terampil si pirang menginvasi semuanya. Menjilat dan saling melumat. Decakkan saliva yang mulai terbentuk dalam jumlah banyak meluber dan leleh di rongga masing-masing. Bahkan air liur itu mulai merembes keluar dan tidak menganggu kegiaran keduanya. Tarian sesama lidah itu bak pertunjukan penari professional. Berulang kali Sasuke melenguh kecil saat dengan gemas Naruto menyedot dan mengisap indra pengecapnya. Namun tidak di pungkiri rongga kosong itu kini menghangat. Geresak antar lidah dan gigi membuat acara saling cium itu semakin memanas. Beberapa kali Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan. Sungguh wanita ini tidak dapat di remehkan.

"Enghh..mphh..mpckk…engh." Lenguh Sasuke rendah yang seakan terbungkam oleh mulut Naruto yang kalap dan kelaparan. Nafasnya tersengal karena pasokan udara mulai menpis di paru-paru nya. Apakah pria ini ingin membuatnya pingsan atau ingin memakan habis bibir miliknya. Karena jujur Naruto sangat mendominasi permainan.

"Buk-buk-buk." Pukulan Sasuke layangkan di dada si pria pirang. Ia ingin oksigen. Bisa kah Naruto memberinya waktu untuk bernafas barang sedetik.

"Enghh..unggh..enghh." Keluh wanita ini dengan menutup bibirnya. Menolak lidah itu kembali masuk kedalam. Dengan sangat terpaksa dan tidak rela Naruto menarik wajahnya dari Sasuke.

"Huh, apa sih yang kau lakukan?" rengut Naruto kesal sembari mengusap jejak basah saliva di sudut bibirnya.

"Hah..hah..hah." Sasuke terengah dengan dada naik turun dan nafas tersengal-sengal. Ia hirup banyak oksigen yang bertebaran bebas di udara. Setelah paru-paru nya mengembang dan terisi penuh oleh oksigen, ia mendelik ke arah Naruto yang masih saja nyengir lebar dengan wajah bodoh.

"Kau mau membuat ku mati ya." Ketus Sasuke dengan mengerutkan alis.

"Kau tidak akan mati dengan ciuman. Percayalah."

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku tidak akan mempercayai mu."

"Kau lupa aku adalah dokter."

"Yeah—I see."

Naruto merengkuh kembali Sasuke dalam dekapan nya.

"Sudah cukup debatnya. Jadi kita mau melanjutkan yang tertunda, Hn?"

Wajah Sasuke bersemu merah. Benar-benar tetangga yang mesum. Tapi kenapa terlihat seperti dirinya.

"Kau cantik. Kau tahu?" Naruto meraup bibir yang basah tersebut dengan beringas. Dengan perlahan tanpa melepaskan ciuman, ia sandarkan tubuh pasrah Sasuke pada counter dapur. Dinginnya keramik membuat tubuh topless Sasuke merinding.

"Enghh." Wanita dari klan Uchiha itu melenguh saat jilatan basan mulai bermain di belahan dadanya.

"Akh..akh..ahh…engh." Sasuke mendesah keras lalu membungkam mulut kecilnya agar suaranya tidak terdengar hingga keluar dapur. Bagaimana kalau Sarada mendengar desahan nya.

"Mmmphh..engg..engh." Bibir merah mudah itu terlihat sibuk meredam desahan panas. Ia masih berpikir jernih walaupun terpaan kenikmatan ini membuatnya panas.

Naruto tersenyum bangga. Wajah pelacur itu, akhirnya dia bisa melihat wujudnya. Beberapa hari terakhir ia selalu terbayang akan eskpresi itu sehingga membuatnya beronani seperti jaman SMA. Gigitan kecil dan menggoda mulai berlabuh di atas bra hitam yang masih belum terlepas. Walaupun pakaian dalam wanita itu mulai bergeser dan awut-awutan namun itu membuat tubuhnya seperti model artis bokep. Kulit mulus berwarna putih susu itu, kini memerah dengan bekas banyak gigitan. Tubuh Sasuke menggeliat-geliat kepanasan seperti ular berbisa. Kulitnya lengket akibat keringat dan saliva.

"Ssshh..ahnn..akhnn." desahan kembali lolos dari mulut kecil miliknya. Ia menengadahkan kepala berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyak nya. Dengan gemetar Sasuke menahan kepala Naruto yang masih sibuk di atas dada besarnya. Nikmat. Dia benar-benar panas. Apalagi kini celana dalamnya mulai lembab dan basah.

"Enghh..akh..akhh…enghh." Jeritnya bercampur dengan lenguhan mesra. Ia sudah tidak tahan aakan semua kenikmatan ini. Kepala nya mulai berkunang dan tidak lagi fokus pada kue atau denting oven yang terdengar. Aroma harum kue semerbak memenuhi dapur, menandakan kue buatannya sudah matang sempura. Ingin rasanya ia berjalan dan mengambil kue dari pemanggang, namun tenaganya lenyap entah kemana sehingga dirinya hanya bisa pasrah akan jamahan.

"Na..Naruh…akh..kue..ku." ucapnya tersengal dan susah.

"Mmpph..biarlah." Jawab Naruto lalu kembali asyik dengan pekerjaannya. Lidah basah itu mulai menari di abdomen rata milik si istri muda. Kulitnya halus dan kenyal membuat Naruto senang. Ia kecup ringan pusar seksi itu lalu menggigitnya sensual.

"Akhh!" Pekik Sasuke keras sembari melengkungkan punggung.

Naruto menarik wajahnya dari perut wanita cantik itu, lalu menatap intens manik hitamnya. Mata besar tersebut sudah berubah sayu karena hasrat. Sasuke benar-benar kacau balau, rambutnya berantakan tidak rapi, serta bibirnya basah oleh air liur. Uh, Naruto berdebar kencang karena tidak sabar.

"Kau merasa enak?" tanya pria ini dengan tangan mulai aktif di dalam rok pendek.

Sasuke mengangguk pasrah. Ia merasa antara geli dan nikmat pada bagian kewanitaan nya. Elusan serta gesekkan lembut yang Naruto lakukan membuatnya tidak tahan.

Sasuke membuka lebar kakinya lalu menjilati jemari lentik miliknya sendiri. Mengulum lembut lalu menggerakkan kelur-masuk seperti _mouth job_ yang ia lakukan pada penis pria.

"Enghh..yahh..akh." Desah Sasuke pelan dan semakin beringas melahap habis jemarinya yang telah basah. Naruto menjilati bibir keringnya. Wanita sialan. Benar-benar mau di setubuhi di sini rupanya.

"Sudah tidak sabar rupanya. Kata kan kau mau aku melakukan apa pada vagina mu?" tanya Naruto lalu bermain lembut pada klitoris bengkak Sasuke di luar celana dalam.

"AKHH!" wanita cantik itu menjerit tertahan. Jangan bagian itu. Dia sangat lemah dengan yang itu. Gerakan asal yang Naruto lakukan membuat vagina nya semakin banjir dan basah.

Sasuke masih sibuk meredam desahan dengan membungkam mulutnya menggunakan tangan. Sungguh ia tidak akan rela suara menjijikan nya ini akan di dengar oleh Sarada.

Naruto merengut kesal saat pertanyaan nya belum lah di jawab oleh Sasuke Uchiha. Apa pertanyaan nya kurang jelas. Apa wanita cantik ini main-main dengannya.

"Ayo jawab Sasuke. Kalau tidak—" Naruto menghentikan gerakan telapak nya lalu menyeringai tipis. "Aku akan pulang."

Sasuke menggeleng cepat. Tidak. Naruto tidak boleh pulang. Dia masih membutuhkan Naruto untuk melepaskan hasrat seksualnya.

"Ja..jangan..akhn."

"Kalau begitu jawablah."

Dengan nada gemetar malu, Sasuke menjawab pelan "Lakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan."

Naruto melengkungkan senyuman. "Baiklah. Aku akan menuruti semua keinginan mu Sasuke." Bisik nya dengan jilatan basah pada telinga. Mata Sasuke terpejam sempurna dengan bibir mendesis kecil sensual.

Naruto menyingkap rok dengan bahan kain berwarna hitam itu hingga ke bagian perut atas. Akh, sungguh _inguinal_ yang seksi dan menggoda. Apalagi model celana dalam yang Sasuke kenakan. Sungguh mirip yang biasa di pakai model _Victoria screet_. Kain yang tipis dan menerawang membuat bulu halus yang ada disana terlihat bebas. Uuhh..Kami-Sama kenapa engkau menciptakan makhluk pendosa seperti ini.

Paha Sasuke menggeser kecil dan sensual lalu membuka dengan lebar.

"Lakukan sekarang, Naruto." Perintah Sasuke mutlak.

Naruto menyeringai kecil lalu menundukkan kepala. Ia sejajarkan wajahnya hingga sama dengan vagina menggoda tersebut. Biji biru miliknya tidak berkedip dari pemandangan indah yang sudah tersaji tanpa sensor itu.

Hidup bangir nya mengendus aroma menyengat yang menguar di sana. Itu membuat nafsu nya semakin mendidih di otak mesum yang sudah over tersebut. Dengan perlahan dan lembut ia jilat belahan bibir vagina di atas kain tipis celana dalam.

Sasuke merinding kecil hingga ke sum-sum tulang. Baru satu jilatan saja sudah membuatnya tidak kuat.

"Akh…akh..Naruto..akh..enghh." desah Sasuke sedikit keras. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi membendung suaranya untuk tidak menjerit nikmat.

Lidah terlatih milik Naruto menari kecil di bibir yang basah itu. Ia menyesap, menjilat atau menggigit apapun yang ada disana. Mulutnya terasa getir akibat cairan kewanitaan. Jemari nya yang menganggur mulai membuka bra yang masih setia melindungi dada besar Sasuke yang menggantung indah.

"Enghh…akhh..uuhh..sssh." Rancau wanita cantik itu tidak karuan. Tubuhnya engah melengkung, menggeliat, atau gemetar tidak ia hiraukan. Nikmat ini membuat kepalanya pening dan sedikit pusing. Paha nya bergetar hebat seolah tidak mampu menahan terapaan nafsu besarnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Ia tidak ingin pingsan.

Jemari coklat yang biasa memegang jarum suntik serta ampul obat itu. kini aktif memilin benda kecil penuh saraf yang menjulang di atas payudara. Puting kecoklatan itu terasa keras dan lembut secara bersamaan.

"Ssshh…akh..Naruhh."

Gigitan gemas Naruto lakukan di klitoris Sasuke yang tertutup oleh kain tipis. Ia menyedot dengan kalap bagian sensitif itu hingga masuk sepenuhnya kedalam mulut. Sasuke menjambak surai pirang Naruto keras.

"AKHHH!—Ti..tidak..akh..aku akan..akh." Ibu dari Sarada itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia hampir sampai pada batasnya. Semua cumbuan yang ia rasakan di vagina serta payudaranya membuat Sasuke akan klimaks.

"Slurpphh…kau mau keluar, hmmpp?" tanya Naruto ditengah jilatan panasnya. Sasuke mengangguk cepat. Bibirnya sudah menganga dengan saliva yang semakin deras menetes hingga leher. Dengan mersra dan sensual Naruto meremas gundukan besar yang berbalut kulit kenyal dan lembut di dada Sasuke.

"Ssshh..akh..Naruh..akh..ti..tidak..kuat..engh."

"Tunggu Sasuke. Tunggu sebentar."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Menunggu katanya. Ini sudah di ujung dan akan meledak rasanya. Dia tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama. Ia ingin menumpahkan segalanya di mulut Naruto yang masih sibuk menyesap.

"Enghh—sudah tidak kuathh..Akhh." Desah Sasuke semakin keras. Ia menenggelamkan kepala Naruto ke selangkangan nya. Naruto gelagapan. Sungguh perbuatan yang Sasuke lakukan membuat nafasnya tidak lancar.

"Sasuke…tunggu..kau…mmphh." Ucapan Naruto tersendat saat dengan bringas Sasuke meggerakkan pinggulnya seperti pasangan bersetubuh.

"Akh..Naruh…engh..akh. ke..keluar. Akhhh." Sasuke mendesah kencang saat sebuah lentupan besar ia rasakan. Tubuhnya mengejang lalu tak berapa lama tenaganya hilang dan menjadi sangat lemas. Nafas Sasuke tersengal cepat dengan uap panas.

"Hah..hah..hah..Narutohh." Panggil Sasuke pelan dengan nafas terengah. Tubuhnya merosot jatuh tertidur di atas keramik dingin. Pahanya masih bergetar hebat padahal ia sudah orgasme hebat.

"Yah..Sasuke?" Jawab pria pirang bermata biru lalu merengkuh tubuh Sasuke berkeringat.

"hh..hh..terima kasih banyak."

Naruto tersenyum puas lalu mengelus rambut hitam panjang Sasuke yang berantakan

"Sama-sama. Jadi—" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya lalu menuntun wajah itu untuk menatap manik biru jernihnya.

Sasuke mengangguk paham lalu mengecup tangan kecokelatan Naruto "Terserah padamu. Naruto aku—"

"MAMA!" Sarada berteriak keras membuat kedua manusia itu tersentak kaget. Dengan wajah pucat Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Sarada. Dia akan mengetahui kita?" bisik Naruto pelan dengan ketakutan.

"Mama ada di dapur kan?" Teriak gadis manis itu diluar kamarnya. Dia merasa heran karena sejak tadi mama cantik dan tetangga mesum itu belum juga keluar dari dapur. Dari kamarnay dia bisa melihat keadaan dapur dengan jelas.

"Iya sayang. Mama ada di sini bersama Naruto Ojii-san!"

Sarada tersenyum tipis. Akh, ternyata keduanya mash sibuk membuat kue. Kenapa lama sekali. Padahal sudah hampir 2 jam mama cantiknya asyik dengan adonan.

"Belum selesai juga ya. Apa mau ku bantu membuatnya?" tanya gadis keturunan Uchiha ini lalu melangkah perlahan menuju dapur. Mungkin pamas mesum itu membuat kekacauan sehingga menghambat kinerja mama nya.

Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang. Tidak meyangka perbuatan bejatnya akan segera ketahuan. Apa yang di lakukan setan cilik itu padanya. Memukul dengan tongkat baseball atau melempar dari lantai 4. Apapun itu sungguh membuatnya ngeri. Ia mengerling gugup pada Sasuke yang mungkin memiliki fantasi yang sama dengannya. Wajah wanita itu terlihat semakin pucat.

"Tidak usah sayang. Ini juga sudah mau selesai. Lebih baik kau membaca buku atau menonton TV saja."

Langkah Sarada terdengar memantul ke udara. Itu malah membuat kedua manusia itu ketakutan.

"Tapi aku ingin membantu, ma. Apa Naruto Ojii-san tidak beguna?"

Naruto berjengit mendengar omongan pedas dari setan cilik itu. Apa katanya, tidak berguna. Awas saja ya kalau ketemu. Akan Naruto jitak kepalanya. Tapi ini bukan saat nya memikirkan bagaimana cara membalas dendam. Dia harus bersembunyi kalau tidak, dia dan Sasuke akan ketahuan sudah berbuat mesum.

"Di sini berantakan, nak. Kau bisa terpeleset tepung. Tunggu mama di kamar mu ya. Mama dan Naruto Ojii-san akan menyelesaikan semuanya."

Manik hitam yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata mengedarkan pandangan pada seluruh penjuru dapur. Tidak ada yang aneh disini. Semua nya rapi dan masih tersusun rapi pada tempatnya. Bahkan lantai dengan warna keramik biru tua, terlihat bersih tanpa ceceran tepung. Ia melirik karah konter dapur. Disana memang sedikit berantakan namun tidak seperti apa kata mamanya. Lagi pula kemana perginya kedua manusia itu. Tadi katanya masih sibuk emmbuat kue.

"Mama dimana. Aku sudah di dapur tapi kenapa kalian tidak ada?!"

Sasuke dan Naruto berjengit lalu saling pandang. Kedua mata berbeda warna itu mendelik. Wajah kedunya bertambah pucat dan seakan tidak bernyawa. Gadis cilik itu sudah ada di dapur.

_Di dapur_

_Di dapur _

Oh, My God, Tuhan, Dewa Janshin,atau dewa lain-lain yang ada di atas langit tolong selamatkan kami. Doa kedua manusia ini dalam hati.

"Akh, pasti kalian ada di balik konter dan sembunyi dari ku ya?" tebak Sarada ringan yang memang benar apa adanya.

"Sasuke apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya pria kuning ini dengan gelisah

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Heloo Minna, aku udah upadate tapi lemonnya belum selesai.**

**Next chap adalah final chap. Dan ini adalah skuel terakhir dan aku gak akan buat lagi.**

**Aku masih punya banyak hutang buat nyelesei cerita yang masih TBC**

**Maaf ya minna, bila masih ada Typo atau kata-kata yang hilang tanpa sebab.**

**Oke, akhir kata review ne...**


	3. Chapter 3

**NaruXFemSasu **

**Gender Benner a.k.a STRAIGHT**

**Rated M For Full Lemon Scene**

**OOC berat, Abal, Nista, dan Gajeness.**

**Under 17 out (Bahasa Fulgar dari AWAL hingga AKHIR)**

**Naruto Desclaimer By Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**LUCKY DAY**

**(Skuel Antara Aku, Tetangga. Dan Nafsu Bejat ku)**

**AnnieSakkie**

* * *

**_Warning Boys/girls It's full lemon_**

**_G suka adegan lemon atau under 17 jangan baca_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Enjoy Reading_**

** _Sasuke's Apartemen pukul 12 siang_**

"Sasuke apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya pria kuning ini dengan gelisah. Ia mempertajam pendengarannya pada langkah kaki ringan yang menggema di ruangan. Jantungnya meletup bagai popcorn panas. Keringat dingin mulai menetes tanpa peringatan.

"Sasuke?" Panggilnya pelan. Manik biru Naruto melebar saat melihat, wajah pucat milik wanita cantik yang ada dalam pangkuannya. Mungkin Sasuke lebih takut ketimbang dirinya. Bagaimana pun Sasuke tidak ingin Sarada mengetahui sisi lain dirinya yang tidak pantas. Dia menjadi mama panutan yang baik di depan setan kecil berwujud bocah umur 7 tahun itu.

"Mama. Jangan seperti anak kecil." Protes Sarada dengan lengkingan. "Aku bukan bocah lagi." Tambahnya kesal. Langkahnya berderap semakin mendekati konter dapur. Sarada kesal karena kedua manusia dewasa itu menganggap dirinya masih bocah ingusan.

Ibu cantik itu menggeleng lemah. "Ti..tidak. Apapun yang terjadi anak ku tidak boleh tahu." Bisik Sasuke kalut. Ia memeluk erat lengan Naruto dengan tubuh gemetar.

Wajah Naruto semakin horor. Bagaimana kalau anak kecil itu mengadu pada ayahnya. Mengatakan bila paman mesum yang menjadi tetangga ini, memperkosa mama cantiknya. Hubungan baik antar tetangga bisa rusak parah. Terlebih nama baiknya sebagai dokter di depan semua orang akan hancur dan buruk. Waduh, masalah bisa bertambah runyam

Dengan yakin Naruto mendekap tubuh gemetar Sasuke. "Tenanglah." Ucap pria berambut pirang ini sembari mengelus pinggang Sasuke lembut, berharap wanita cantik itu sedikit tenang. Walaupun keadaanya tidak lah jauh berbeda dengan Sasukem setidaknya dia bisa berfikir logis. Sialan. Dia tidak mengira hari ini adalah hari yang paling sial dalam hidupnya.

"Mama. Ayolah cepat keluar. Aku lapar." Rengek gadis kecil ini keras.

Langkah kaki Sarada semakin mendekat. Keringat dingin tiada henti menetes dari pori-pori kulit. Mendengar langkah itu, tak ubahnya seruling malaikat pencabut nyawa. Sasuke semakin erat memeluk lengan Naruto. Matanya terpejam karena ketakutan. Naruto melirik khawatir pada Sasuke. Ini semua karena perbuatannya, sedikit banyak dia harus membantu Sasuke bila masalah ini sampai ketahuan.

Tangan besar Naruto mengelus lembut puncak kepala Sasuke, berharap dengan begitu wanita cantik ini akan tenang.

"_God_—Kenapa kalian kekanakan sekali." Protes gadis kecil ini malas sembari memutar matanya. Perut ini sudah keroncongan, malah kedua manusia dewasa itu bersembunyi entah kemana.

"Mama!" Teriak Sarada marah. Ia merasa ini bukanlah candaan yang lucu dan sanggup membuatnya tertawa senang.

Sasuke menelan ludah dengan berat. Bagus. Sekarang setan kecil itu sudah mengamuk. Ia ingat betapa banyak barang yang akan di banting Sarada bila marah dan emosi.

"Naruto." Panggil Sasuke dengan nada gemetar. Tidak menghiraukan lagi lengan Naruto yang berdarah akibat goresan kuku panjangnya. Ia takut karena Sarada mengamuk dan cemas bila setan kecil itu merusak perabotan yang ada di sana.

Naruto meneguk ludah paksa lalu memandang nanar lantai. Ia ketakutan sama halnya dengan Sasuke. Tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat. Naruto tidak memiliki sihir apapun untuk membantu. Setidaknya dia butuh waktu berpikir dalam situasi gawat seperti ini. Kenapa juga otaknya membeku dan menjadi tolol di saat genting seperti sekarang.

Naruto tidak memiliki IQ yang lebih dari 200 yang bisa diandalkan di saat genting. Tidak bisa membuat klon bayangan seperti tayangan ninja kesayangannya atau jurus ninjutsu aneh yang bisa di pakai untuk berpindah tempat.

Memilih pasrah pada kenyataan Naruto hanya berdoa kecil pada Tuhan. "Selamat kan aku. Selamat kan aku." Mulut pria pirang ini komat-kamit tidak karusan. Matanya tertutup rapat serta tangannya mengatup di depan dada.

Sasuke melirik malas kearah pria kuning yang ia peluk erat. Apa sih yang di lakukan pria ini. Kenapa ia melakukan hal yang tidak berguna seperti itu. Lelah bersepekulasi tidak jelas, akhirnya wanita ini memilih pasrah. Biarlah mau ketahuan apa tidak, dirinya sudah tidak peduli.

Bayangan tubuh Sarada memantul ke lantai bawah. Dengan gemetar ia menunjuk bayangan itu dengan jarinya. Berharap Naruto melihat dan mengetahui keadaanya.

"Naruto." Panggil Sasuke pelan.

Naruto mengikuti arah tunjuk jemari Sasuke. Seketika manik biru jernihnya melebar sempurna. Ia tidak buta atau mengalami gejala rabun akut. Naruto tahu siluet siapa yang terpantul disana.

"Sasuke. Matilah kita." Ucapnya dengan wajah mengenaskan. Sekarang bergantian Naruto lah yang memeluk erat Sasuke. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat dan ketakutan. Kemana perginya Naruto yang gagah berani, ini sih seperti banci prapatan yang mangkal pada malam hari.

"Aku tahu kalian bersembunyi di—" Rambut hitam Sarada terlihat menggantung dari balik konter.

Naruto dan Sasuke melongo kaget. Tidak. Setan kecil itu sudah mengetahui tempat persembunyian mereka. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Mati mengenaskan dengan pukulan tongkat baseball atau terhina karena olokan dari Neji Hyuga.

"Naruto." Gagap Sasuke karena takut lalu mencengkram erat lengannya.

Naruto gelagapan, ia tahu sekarang kondisinya sudah di ujung tanduk keselamatan. Mau menghindar ya sudah terlambat, tapi kalau boleh jujur dirinya juga takut akan azab yang menantinya. Sialan. Kedua nya bukan pilihan yang baik.

"Matilah aku. Tuhan maafkan hamba mu ini." Doa Naruto untuk yang terakhir kali.

"KRIINGGGG!—" Bunyi telpon berdering kencang. Membuat Sarada serta dua manusia yang ada di bawah konter berjengit kecil. Sarada menarik kembali kepalanya yang hendak melongok ke bawah. Ia menengadakan pandangan ke arah ruang tamu. Mempertajam pendengaran, apakah benar yang ia dengar itu adalah bunyi telepon.

"Telpon?" gumamnya kecil pada diri sendiri

Naruto dan Sasuke mengikuti arah gerak Sarada dari balik celah. Gadis itu terlihat bingung antara ingin mengangkat atau tidak.

"Aku akan mengangkat telpon dulu. Barang kali itu ayah." Tandas Sarada lalu melangkah menjauhi dapur.

**.**

**Full Lemon Scene**

**.**

"Apakah Sarada sudah pergi?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah cemas pada Naruto. Biner biru milik Naruto melirik ke seluruh penjuru dapur. Sepertinya setan kecil itu sudah benar-benar pergi. Ia bernafas lega saat gadis itu tidak ada di sana.

"Sepertinya begitu." Jawab pria pirang ini dengan yakin.

"Syukurlah." Ucap Sasuke lega. Lalu bangkit berdiri dari posisinya sembari membenarkan tata letak pakaian dalam yang awut-awutan. Bra yang menyising keatas serta kemeja dengan kancing terbuka.

"Benar-benar kacau. Kita harus membereskan ini semua, sebelum anak ku datang." Gumam Sasuke agak keras supaya manusia yang ada di sebelahnya mendengar. Setelah semua pakaian nya benar dan tidak terkesan 'orang yang habis begini-begitu', Sasuke melangkah menuju ke pemanggang. Bermaksud melihat, apakah kue buatannya matang dengan sempurna.

Bukannya membantu, Naruto si pirang mesum, masih asyik memandangi tubuh indah Sasuke. Dari belakang sini, wanita itu terlihat sangat _awesome_. Tubuh tinggi, lengkungan pinggang sempurna serta rambut panjang. Siapa yang tidak tergoda. Semua orang pasti memilih berbuat dosa dengan menidurinya, ketimbang duduk tenang sembari melihat.

Naruto merasa senang juga sih karena tidak ketahuan oleh Sarada, tapi yang di bawah sini seperti nya tidak. Ufftt… ini masih sesak dan tegang. Baru separuh jalan, namun ada saja penghalang. Benar-benar setan kecil kurang ajar. Kapan-kapan sebelum berkunjung, Naruto harus memastikan bahwa anak nakal itu tidak ada di rumah. Biar dirinya bisa tenang, berbuat yang tidak-tidak.

"Sialan." Umpat pria kuning ini kesal lalu bangkit dari duduk nya. Menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah asyik dengan pemanggang.

"Aku masih belum puas." Bisik Naruto pelan di telinga Sasuke lalu menjilat nya sensual. Harum tubuh Sasuke yang menguar kuat, membuat matanya gelap akan hasrat.

Tubuh wanita cantik ini menegang, sedikit terganggu oleh sikap Naruto yang seenaknya. Tidak lihat apa, kalau dia sedang asyik dengan kue. Belum juga bernafas lega, Naruto sudah kembali berulah. Benar-benar deh.

"Kau gila ya. Jangan macam-macam dengan ku." Sasuke menggeliat geli.

Naruto merengut kesal karena wanita cantik ini kembali menjadi orang yang menyebalkan. Tsundere sekali, padahal wajahnya sudah memerah begitu. Naruto mengerti bahwa Sasuke akan jadi wanita 'malu-malu tapi mau' kalau sudah berwajah angkuh seperti itu.

"Ayolah. Aku tahu kau masih sangat basah." Tangan kecoklatan milik Naruto yang semula ada di pinggang kini lebih aktif menyelinap di balik rok. Jemari lentik dan panjang milik Naruto menggesek lembut klitoris Sasuke yang terlumuri liquid bening khas kewanitaan.

"Engg—" Lenguh Sasuke rendah dan keenakan. Naruto menyandarkan punggung Sasuke ke dada bidangnya agar mudah dalam sesi penjamahan dan _foreplay_.

Perlahan namun pasti, Naruto mulai berani menyesap feromon Sasuke lewat leher jenjangnya. Menyesap dalam sehingga harum itu menggelapkan kewarasanya. Akh, aroma yang sangat memabukan. Tidak peduli bahwa setan kecil itu akan kembali dan mempergoki kelakuan bejatnya. 'Naru' mungil yang ada dalam celana, masih belum memasuki rongga hangat dan basah. Bila ini adalah hari keberuntungannya, tentu ini tidak akan berakhir buruk kan.

"Aku tidak tahan Suke." Pinggul Naruto yang berbalut celana jeans biru muda, bergerak maju-mundur di pantat sintal Sasuke. Menggesek dan sengaja menempel lebih dekat.

Wajah Sasuke memerah. Dengan gemetar dia menaikkan pantatnya sehingga ia dapat merasakan betapa tegang benda itu yang ada di balik celana.

"Ssshh—Naruh. Stop." Pinta nya lemah. Walaupun itu hanya dusta, tapi biarlah. Sasuke juga belum puas karena tubuh ini masih ingin di jamah.

"Kau bohong. Katakan kalau kau ingin ku perkosa."

Sasuke menggeleng lemah. Tenaganya menguap karena panas kembali menyelingkupinya. Ia sibuk meredam desahan dengan menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya. Tidak mempedulikan kue yang masih ada di nampan serta benda lain yang jatuh ke lantai.

Sialan kenapa tubuh ini tidak bisa di kompromi. Bagaimana kalau Sarada tahu bahwa mamanya sedang di setubuhi di sini.

"Berhenti Naruhh..Enggh." Protesnya dengan susah payah.

Naruto kembali membuka rok nya dan meraba pantatnya dengan sensual. Sengatan listrik beribu volt menyengat tubuhnya. Oh tidak kenapa rasanya nikmat sekali.

Kecupan ringan Naruto mulai berlabuh lembut di sepanjang punggung lalu turun ke arah pantat. Jilatan basah dan sensual Naruto lakukan di dua gundukan besar yang masih terbalut oleh celana dalam berenda hitam. Menyesap dan membuat gerakan liar di belahan pantat Sasuke yang berwarna putih mulus.

Akh, sungguh Naruto sangat menyukai dua bagian tubuh yang ini. Kenyal, padat dan mulus. Bahkan tak jarang, tepukan dan remasan kuat, Naruto lakukan untuk memancing gairah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti." Jawab Naruto mutlak lalu menggigit gemas puncak pantat Sasuke dengan gigi taringnya.

"Akh!—" Sasuke menjerit kecil. Nikmat dan geli, perlahan nafsu merangkak naik ke atas kepala. Membuat nya sedikit pening dan berkunang-kunang. Kenapa pria kuning ini selalu bisa membuatnya menjadi seperti pelacur murahan. Memohon penis dan kenikmatan untuk di jamah secara seksual.

Tubuh Sasuke gemetar hebat dan keringat mulai menetes deras. Naruto memang sangat lihai dalam mempermainkan tubuhnya. Bahkan kini ia sudah sangat pasrah di bawah kuasa Naruto. Otaknya blank dan tulangnya meleleh. Sasuke menulikan semua pendengarannya dan hanya merasakan sentuhan halus dan sensual telapak besar Naruto di atas kulitnya. Punggung, pantat dan paha tidak luput dari sasaran Naruto dalam mencari kepuasan.

"Naruh..jangan. Akh." Lenguhnya agak keras saat dengan nakal Naruto menggesek penis tegangnya di belahan pantat. Sasuke tahu apa benda yang keras dan panjang itu, walaupun kini posisi nya memunggungi Naruto.

"Diamlah. Aku hanya ingin masuk sebentar." Geram Naruto mutlak. Tubuh ini sudah tidak tahan menahan rangsangan yang datang dari luar. Apalagi melihat tubuh Sasuke yang setengah _naked _membuatnya panas dingin tidak karuan. Pantat yang besar dan kencang seolah memakan habis penisnya.

Wanita cantik ini menggeleng lemah. "Ku mohon. Nanti anak ku tahu."

Setidaknya Naruto bisa menahan sebentar untuk pindah ruangan. Wow, seks in the kitchen ia tidak menyangka akan melakukan itu dengan tetangganya. Dia hanya melakukan seks di tempat umum seperti kamar bila bersama suaminya. Sedikit_ excited_ dan terkesan seksi, membuat wanita cantik menyeringai kecil.

_"Menarik."_batinya dengan jilatan nakal.

Tanpa aba-aba Naruto melesakkan benda panjang itu ke dalam vagina Sasuke. Tidak memperdulikan ocehan wanita itu yang takut ketahuan oleh anaknya. Peduli setan. Kalau mau buat dosa sekalian aja, jangan tanggung seperti ini. Kalau ketahuan yang tinggal cerai dengan Neji. Gampangkan. Tanpa pikir dua kali, Naruto pasti akan menjadikan Sasuke istri. Minus anak nya yang menyebalkan.

Hangat dan lembab seketika menyambut penis Naruto yang tegang dan berdenyut tidak sabaran. Jangan lupa kan fakta bahwa vagina Sasuke yang rapat dan kesat. Membuatnya menggeram dan menahan diri untuk tidak _come _dengan cepat. Akan di taruh dimana wajah nya ini kalau menyerah pada awal permainan.

"Akhh!—Engh!" Lenguh Sasuke manja.

Tubuhnya gemetar hebat dan vagina nya sakit bukan main. Dia masih belum mendapat stimulus berupa _Finger-ing_, tahu-tahu sudah langsung tancap gas. Walaupun sudah tidak gadis lagi, tapi dia belum pernah di jamah sebelumnya. Tentu saja bagian yang satu itu masih terasa rapat.

"Sshh—Sasuke." Desis Naruto sembari mencengkram pantat wanita cantik itu hingga memerah. Ia bertahan sekuat tenaga agar tidak ejakulasi. Sumpah, ini beribu kali lebih nikmat ketimbang onani.

Wanita dari Uchiha itu menghirup udara dengan cepat. Nafasnya tercekat dan kini ia merasa sedikit sesak. Oh My, selain vaginanya yang tersumpal oleh benda panjang milik Naruto, ia juga merasa cemas. Sarada bisa datang ke dapur kapan saja setelah mengangkat telepon yang entah dari siapa. Sasuke berharap bahwa yang menghubungi adalah Neji. Kedua ayah dan anak itu akan mengobrol selama berjam-jam. Setidaknya ia bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cepat.

**.**

**NaruXFem Sasu**

**.**

"Naruhh..kau..engh." Sasuke mengeryit saat dengan perlahan jemari Naruto membelai klitorisnya yang masih bebas. Tubuhnya mengejang nikmat. Vagina nya yang basah dan banjir akan liquid bening, semakin membuatnya lemah. Kepalanya menggeleng kecil, seakan menolak semua rangsangan yang pirang itu lakukan. Namun, dasar tubuh yang haus akan belaian, tidak menolak malah menikmatinya. Cih Kuso.

"Fuck. Nikmat." Desis Naruto kesal karena ia tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama. Manik biru sejernih lautan itu menggelap dan memandang lapar punggung mulus Sasuke. Setan sedang berbisik senang di telinga, menyuruh Naruto menganggahi dengan brutal istri orang yang menjadi tetangganya. Bukan Naruto namanya kalau tidak menyerah pada hasrat besar. Mau setan atau siapapun yang menyuruh, toh dia tetap akan melakukannya. Biar di katai mesum atau kurang ajar, memangnya dia peduli. Urusan itu bisa diselesaikan nanti.

Dengan halus dan pelan Naruto mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Panas dan basah seketika menyambut kejantanan nya. Bahkan beberapa cairan itu meluber keluar hingga membasahi paha. Sekali lagi, itu hanya pemanis permainan. Tidak akan mengganggu malah akan membuat nafsu nya meningkat.

"Arghh!—Sshh!—Akhnn!" Desah Sasuke menggangung di dapur.

Ia menunduk menatap lantai. Menghiraukan keringat serta bunyi becek yang berasal dari vaginanya. Panas, nikmat dan tidak tahan. Itulah yang ada di benak Sasuke. Ingin rasanya ia meminta Naruto bergerak cepat dan brutal, tapi apalah daya. Harga diri membungkam semuanya. Iya kalau dia masih mempunyai harga diri. Di setubuhi dua kali oleh tetangga, jelas dia tak jauh berbeda dengan pelacur jalanan. Kenapa juga ia memikirkan hal yang macam-macam. Ini adalah kesalahan Neji. Suami sialan itu tidak kunjung pulang, malah semakin betah kelayapan di luar. Walaupun ini untuk keuangan keluarga, tapi ia jadi kesepian dan kedinginan setiap malamnya.

"Ukh!—Sasuke. Nikmat. Engh." Lenguh Naruto pelan. Tiada henti ia mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh yang tidak sanggup ia tahan.

Naruto menggenjot vagina becek Sasuke semakin brutal dan keras. Ia menengadah menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyak nya. Keringat deras mengucur membasahi kulitnya. Membuat tubuh kecokelatan itu mengkilat eksotik dan menggairahkan. Surai pirang berantakan Naruto bergerak mengikuti si empunya.

Kejantanan Naruto berdenyut senang saat memasuki goa hangat milik wanita cantik tersebut. Menunduk, pria tampan ini mengecupi punggung Sasuke di balik kain kemeja. Mencium dan menjilat membuat kemeja itu basah oleh liurnya. Bunyi becek dari vagina Sasuke membuat Naruto semakin gelap mata. Ia mengggenjot apa saja yang ada di dalam rongga lembab itu. Bergerak liar lalu berhenti saat akan keluar. Gerakan itulah yang Naruto lakukan secara berulang-ulang. Kulit pahanya yang menempel pada pantat Sasuke, terlihat bagaikan kopi dan susu.

"Akh! Naruuhh." Respon Sasuke dengan begitu sensual.

Ia memutar kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Naruto yang entah seperti apa wujudnya. Manik hitamnya berubah sayu akibat hasrat besar. Ia menatap nanar Naruto yang tiada henti bergerak cepat. Tubuh Sasuke ter-ombang-ambing mengikuti gerakan pria yang ada di belakanganya.

Naruto melebarkan mata. Kenapa wanita ini sangat erotis dan seksi. Rambut awut-awutan dan mulut tipis itu membuka sensual penuh akan saliva. Wajah angkuh yang menyebalkan berubah seperti wanita kesepian yang memohon penis pria. Tidak sabar. Naruto tidak sabar. Urat kewarasan yang ada dalam otak putus seketika.

"Kau tahu seperti apa wajah mu saat ini, Sasu?" tanya Naruto sembari mengusap jejak basah saliva di sudut bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke kualahan menjawab karena kecepatan Naruto semakin bertambah. Tubuhnya bergerak cepat kedepan-kebelakang akibat dorongan dari Naruto.

Mengecup singkat bibir tipis Sasuke, Naruto berkata pelan. "Kau seperti pelacur."

Hanya senyum samar yang Sasuke tampil kan. Seolah tidak peduli bahwa dirinya di katai pelacur. Setidaknya, dia terlihat seksi dan menantang.

"Aku adalah pelacur mu Naru. Lakukan apapun pada tubuh ku."

Naruto menyeringai tipis dengan kasar ia menghempaskan pinggulnya "Apakah kau suka dengan penis ku, heh?"

Sasuke tersenyum manis sebagai jawaban dan Naruto tahu apa artinya itu.

**.**

**AnnieSakkie**

**.**

Ruangan dalam dapur meningkat hingga beberapa derajat celcius. Tubuh kedua manusia yang sedang melakukan ritual bejat, mengkilat karena keringat. Suara desahan serta hembusan nafas memperparah keadaan. Baik Naruto dan Sasuke tidak lagi merisaukan apapun. Masalah harga diri dan status, tentu bukan lagi penghalang. Kedua nya adalah manusia yang butuh belaian kasih sayang. Saling melengkapi dan berbagi kehangatan.

Lebih dari 15 menit menggenjot vagina Sasuke dengan tempo cepat dan dalam, membuat Naruto lelah. Walaupun ia sudah ingin menyelesaikan hasrat, dengan cepat, Naruto adalah pria yang tahan banting. Menyerah lalu menembakaan sperma dalam 15 menit permaianan, apa-apaan. Ia akan merasa dikatai lelaki banci. Setidaknya ia akan mencoba gaya baru dalam bercinta.

Alis Sasuke mengeryit saat ia merasa Naruto tidak lagi bergerak. Ia menoleh kebelakang untuk mencari jawaban. Ia akan orgasme, malah pria ini menghentikan permainan.

"Naruh..hh..kenapa berhenti?" tanyanya susah payah.

Naruto menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Seringai licik, muncul di wajahnya. Ia tahu bahwa wanita ini akan sampai dan sekarang sedang kesal karena ia menggagalkan orgasme nya.

"Aku hanya lelah." Jawab pria tampan ini lalu mengelus lembut pipi basah Sasuke.

Wanita cantik dengan mata hitam ini terpejam, merasakan betapa halus sentuhan Naruto diatas kulitnya. Jemari hangat milik pria pirang mulai beranjak ke arah bibirnya. Menyentuh lembut dengan gerakan menggoda.

" ." Lenguh Sasuke pelan tidak tahan.

"Kau ingin aku melanjut kan ini, heh?" tanya pria Uzumaki ini dengan nada nakal.

Sasuke mengangguk tanpa perintah. Kenapa Naruto berhenti saat tubuhnya mulai panas.

"Bagaimana kalau _women on top_. Aku ingin kau yang bergoyang di atas ku."

Sekali lagi tanpa aba-aba Naruto menarik kejantanan nya lalu merebahkan diri di lantai bawah. Ia mengangkat tangan ke atas seolah menyerah. Ia lelah dan ingin Sasuke membuatnya puas. Ingat, Naruto tidak akan bercinta hanya dalam 1 gaya. Setidaknya 4 atau 5 posisi harus ia coba.

"Kenapa diam sayang. Kau masih ingin ini kan?" goda Naruto dengan kedipan mata dan penis yang ia kocok perlahan.

Sasuke menelan ludah paksa. Ia melirik penis Naruto yang mengkilat akibat cairannya. Ia teringat betapa nikmat penis panjang dan besar milik Naruto saat membobol vaginanya.

"Sasuke sayang. Aku tahu kau masih belum puas." Panggil Naruto nakal

"Baiklah. Akan ku buat kau orgasme berulang kali, pirang." Ucapnya yakin lalu menaiki tubuh Naruto yang terlentang pasrah. Menantang rupanya. Neji saja tidak akan sanggup menghadapi Sasuke yang berada di atas. Jujur, sebenarnya wanita ini sangat menyukai posisi ini.

Naruto tersenyum senang. "Ass you wish Sasuke."

**.**

**Lucky Day Part 3**

**.**

Sasuke mengocok penis Naruto perlahan sebelum menggesek di vaginanya. Berniat menggoda, ia goyangkan benda gemuk berotot itu di bibir kemaluannya yang hangat dan basah.

"Enghh..Naruto." Desah Sasuke manja. Ia bergerak pelan maju-munduk di atas paha Naruto. Kulit itu seketika licin akibat liquid bening yang banjir. Bunyi becek yang terdengar, membuat Naruto menggeram rendah.

"Ssshh..cepathh." Pinta Naruto tidak sabaran karena sedari tadi Sasuke hanya menggoyangkan penisnya.

"Terburu-buru sekali." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada menjengkelkan

Dengan cepat, Naruto menarik leher Sasuke sehingga mereka saling tatap. "Masukan sekarang." Perintahnya mutlak disertai delikan mengerikan. Sasuke hanya terkekeh kecil karena merasa Naruto seperti bocah yang kelaparan.

"Bukan kau yang memegang kendali tapi aku." Bisik Sasuke pelan di telinga Naruto lalu meniupkan nafasnya.

Naruto merinding geli. "Kau mau berlama-lama. Kalau begitu biar aku yang ada di atasmu."

Memutar mata hitamnya malas. Sasuke berbisik kecil. "Bukan kah kau yang menyuruh ku di atas sini?"

Mengajak bermain bukan sekarang saat nya. Masih ada kesempatan lain bila wanita cantik ini berlama-lama menggoda dalam seks. Apalagi, setan kecil itu masih ber gentayangan di rumah ini. Bagaiman kalau Sarada yang menjengkel kan itu kembali memasuki dapur. Mengacaukan seks nya seperti tadi. Oh No…Naruto tidak ingin di ganggu lagi.

"Kau lupa kalau anak mu bisa melihat apa yang sedang kita lakukan." Ucap pria pirang ini dengan tatapan intens dan kedipan nakal "Atau kau memang sengaja, ingin melakukan ini di depan anak mu."

"Kau benar juga. Lalu kau mau goyangan seperti apa?"

Dengan sentakan kecil, Sasuke menurunkan pantat nya hingga kejantanan gemuk milik Naruto amblas kedalam vagina. Perih dan penuh. Membuat Sasuke menutup mata dan melenguh manja.

"Akh..sa..sakit. Enngg." Rengeknya lalu memeluk leher basah Naruto dengan erat.

"Ssshh." Naruto melenguh pelan. Ia menahan mati-matian pahanya yang bergetar nikmat. Dalam posisi seperti jepitan ketat vagina Sasuke semakin terasa. Naruto mencengkram pantat wanita itu hingga berbekas.

"Apakah sakit?"

Sasuke menggeleng kecil lalu memegang pundak Naruto dengan dua tangannya. Ia menekuk kaki nya seperti berjongkok karena ia siap memasuki menu utama. Jujur rasanya aneh bila benda panjang itu menetap tanpa goyangan di dalam vagina nya.

"Kau ingin seperti apa, cepat, lembut atau keras." Ulangnya lalu bergerak perlahan. Menaikkan pantatnya ke udara lalu melesakkan dengan cepat.

"Engghh!" Naruto melenguh kecil.

Tanpa memberi kesempatan Naruto menjawab, Sasuke menggerakan cepat tubuhnya keatas kebawah. Bunyi tamparan antara dua kulit itu membuat suasana semakin mengganas. Sasuke mendongak keatas tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya. Nafas Sasuke tersengal-sengal akibat rasa panas yang menggelapkan kewarasannya.

"Naruto. Akhh..engh..akh." Ia mendesah manja saat tangan Naruto meremas payudara nya di balik kain kemeja.

"Enghh..nikmat. Hangat." Rancau Naruto tidak beraturan. Apalagi kejantannya mendapat servis berupa pijatan vagina.

Mata Naruto tidak berkedip sedikit pun dari sosok malaikat pendosa yang sedang bergoyang bebas di atas tubuhnya. Wajah cantik, kulit putih, dan desahan itu, membuat tubuhnya bergetar akibat nafsu. Ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan adalah dosa besar, tapi dia hanyalah manusia kecil yang butuh belaian.

"Akhh..akhh..Naruhh..akh." Desah Sasuke keras tanpa mengurangi kecepatan gerakannya.

"Yahh..engghh."

Kejantanan nya menggesek apapun yang ada di dalam. Tidak peduli bahwa, vagina itu akan rusak atau hancur, dia hanya ingin kepuasan. Ia menaikan kepalanya lalu memanggut paksa bibir merah muda milik Sasuke yang basah. Tentu saja itu semua di sambut baik dan antusias oleh Sasuke. Gerakan lidah terlatih mereka seakan menari di dalam mulut. Sepintar apapun Sasuke dalam teknik ciuman, masih kalah jauh oleh Naruto. Lihat saja pria mesum berambut pirang, dengan kalap ia menghisap bibir itu hingga membengkak. Lidah panjang milik Naruto menyesap apapun yang ada di sana. Rasa manis berbaur menjadi satu sehingga lelehan saliva tiada henti menetes membasai dagu.

"Puahh..akh..engh." Sasuke melepas begitu saja pangutan panas itu secara sepihak.

Liquid bening milik Sasuke semakin deras menetes hingga sebagian membasahi paha Naruto. Kecepatan gerakan naik-turun yang wanita itu lakukan semakin menjadi dan tidak terkendali. Beberapa kali Sasuke tersendat karena akan kehabisan tenaga. Otot tubuhnya mengenjan hebat menandakan bahwa wanita cantik tersebut berada di ambang batas kenikmatan.

Naruto menggigiti gemas payudara Sasuke di balik kemeja. Membuat seolah-olah ia sedang mengulum dan menghisap puting wanita cantik itu di atas kain. Terlebih tiada henti tangannya membelai dan menepuk pantat sintal milik Sasuke yang bergerak sensual.

"Engghh..arggh..Naru..lagi. Akh. Hisap puting ku." Pinta Sasuke kalut lalu membuat gerakan memutar dan mencengkram kuat penis Naruto yang ada di dalam vagina nya.

Seperti mendapat jakpot besar, tentu saja Naruto senang. Tidak diminta pun akan ia lakukan. Dengan cepat ia mengulum dan menghisap dada Sasuke hingga kemeja nya basah. Sasuke mendongak. Otaknya blank akibat nafsu besar. Tidak tahan. Ia sudah tidak tahan. Deruh jantungnya terdengar begitu cepat. Otot paha, pantat dan kewanitaannya mengetat hebat. Sebentar lagi orgasme itu akan datang.

"Naruhh..hh..aku akan keluar."

"Tunggu, Kita keluar bersama. Engh."

Naruto menggerakan pinggulnya dengan serampangan. Ia juga akan sampai pada batasnya. Penisnya berdenyut senang karena akan memutahkan isinya. Sasuke terlonjak naik-turun tidak karuan. Perutnya tergoncang hebat akibat ulah Naruto yang bergoyang di bawahnya.

"Akh..tidak kuat. Akhhh." Sasuke menjerit kecil lalu memeluk tubuh Naruto dalam dekapan. Liquid beningnya semakin deres mentes dari vagina. Pahanya bergetar hebat serta jantungnya berdetak kencang seperti hampir melompat dalam rongga dada. Puas dan nikmat. Tubuh Sasuke melemas setelah orgasme hebat yang ia rasakan.

"Akh..aku keluar..engh." Pria pirang ini mendesah panjang saat nikmat melingkupi sanubarinya. Gerakan Naruto tersendat saat penis nya menyemburkan cairan putih dalam vagina Sasuke.. Sepertinya tembakan sprema putih yang Naruto lakukan begitu banyak, sehingga melubar hingga membasahi pahanya.

Wanita cantik itu ambruk dengan segera setelah menyelesaikan hasrat orgasme nya. Tubuh ramping itu bergetar hebat dan nafas nya tersengal cepat. Rasa nikmat yang luar biasa ini, jauh berbeda dari mastrubasi yang biasa ia lakukan setiap malam nya.

"Kau puas?" tanya Naruto sembari mengelus lembut rambut panjang Sasuke yang basah akibat keringat.

Wanita itu mengangguk kecil lalu semakin melesakan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto. Harum tubuh Naruto yang berbaur dengan peluh, memabukan indra penciuman Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke pelan.

Dada pria kuning ini bergetar. Entah kenapa ia selalu seperti ini bila di dekat Sasuke. Kulit putihnya, aroma tubuhnya, wajah cantiknya. Semua yang ada dalam wanita ini membuat nya berdebar kencang. Apakah ini cinta. Ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini bila di dekat Hinata.

"Sasuke." Panggil Naruto lalu menuntun Sasuke menatap wajah tampannya.

Biner biru Naruto mengunci semua pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Tidak di ragukan lagi. Dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Akh, sial. Kenapa nasibnya buruk sekali. Ia sudah jatuh cinta pada istri orang.

"I love you." Ucap pria kuning ini pelan lalu membawa Sasuke dalam ciuman lembut tanpa nafsu

"Hn."

**.**

**.**

**.**

** _Uzumaki Mansion pukul 8 malam_**

Naruto menghempaskan begitu saja tubuhnya di atas ranjang empuk. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada gorden jendela yang bergerak lembut tersapu angin. Naruto bingung harus melakukan apa untuk menghilangkan rasa -lagi ia merasa ada yang kosong dalam hatinya. Ia menyentuh dadanya yang berdetak cepat.

"Apakah aku sudah gila, jatuh cinta pada istri orang." Gumam Naruto kecil pada diri sendiri.

Sosok wanita itu benar-benar merusak semua kewarasanya. Senyum samar, aroma harum, kulit halus, dan suara merdu. Kenapa semua yang ada dalam Sasuke membuatnya bergetar. Apakah cinta. Kenapa dia jatuh cinta pada istri orang. Masih banyak wanita cantik yang ada di luar. Naruto tidak pernah merasa aneh seperti ini sebelumnya. Bahkan pada Hinata dulu saat masih berpacaran. Kenapa harus pada Sasuke?

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat seolah mengusir bayangan Sasuke di dalam otaknya. Semakin ia mencoba untuk melupakan wanita itu, malah bayangan Sasuke semakin menyiksa hatinya.

"Tuhan, kenapa kau lakukan ini pada ku." Ucapnya gusar lalu menjambak rambut pirangnya. Biarlah kepalanya pusing atau rambutnya rontok, yang penting jangan sampai dia jatuh cinta pada istri orang. Dengan perlahan ia menarik pantatnya untuk menatap cermin.

Naruto menatap pantulan bayangannya di cermin besar. Akh, lagi-lagi semua kegilaan ini berakhir dengan seks bersama Sasuke. Benar kah dirinya hanya di jadikan pemuas nafsu saja oleh Sasuke. Lalu perasaan ini hanya, Naruto yang merasakan. Cinta. Hahaha yang benar saja. Dia sudah hampir 30 tahunan, tidak pantas rasanya merasakan jatuh cinta.

Ia raba perlahan bekas kissmark yang berlabuh di leher coklatnya. Ingatan akan bibir basah Sasuke yang menggigiti kuat kulitnya, membuat dadanya bergetar. Ia membawa telapak tangannya yang tadi meraba, ke bibir tebalnya. Mencium mesra seolah itu adalah Sasuke. Biarlah ia dianggap gila karena ia sadar bahwa dirinya hanya lah tetangga. Sasuke sudah memiliki suami serta anak. Tidak mungkin Sasuke akan memilihnya sebagai pasangan. Naruto harus sadar posisinya sebagai apa. Yah, mereka hanyalah tetangga dan sampai kapan pun akan tetap seperti itu.

Lelah berspekulasi sendiri, akhirnya Naruto menidurkan diri diatas ranjang. Mungkin ia hanya lelah dan banyak pikiran. Tidak mungkin ia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Ia sedikit meragukan kewarasannya. Apakah Naruto mulai gila. Kalau gila karena Sasuke sih sepertinya iya.

"Sialan." Umpat pria pirang ini lalu melesakkan kepalanya di bantal empuk yang terbuat dari bulu angsa.

"Aku harus mencari istri baru kalau sudah begini." Ucap Naruto pelan lalu menutup mata. Mencoba menghilangkan sosok Sasuke yang terus menghantui pikirannya. Dalam hati Naruto berjanji akan menghentikan perasaan sepihak ini sebelum menjadi semakin besar.

Sepertinya ini bukan hari keberuntungan bagi Naruto. Tapi ya sudah lah. Kita tidak pernah bisa memilih pada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta, benar kan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Yeiiyy, akhirnya saya sudah menyelesaikan satu fic. Lagi-lagi saya edit karena memang buruk sekali saat membaca postingan pertama.**

**Sad ending? Memang sih. Tapi tidak ada adegan nangis ababil yang berlebihan. Naruto terlalu manly untuk menangis.**

**Terima kasih atas review dan bantuan kalian pada saya.**

**Maaf kalau masih banyak Typos dan kesalahan lain, misalnya kata-kata terpotong dan lain sebagainya**

**Maaf juga kalau lemon-nya tidak hot atau asem.**

**Akhir kata, beri saya review untuk mengoreksi bagian mana yang harus saya benahi.**

**AnnieSakkie tidak akan berhenti berkaya dengan pair NaruXFem Sasu.**

**Saya pasti akan membuat fic lain dengan pair ini. Jangan pada bosen main di akun saya ya..**


End file.
